Padre e hijo
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿Qué clase de padre es Harry? Me gusta pensar que el mejor, y aún más, que sabe qué decir cuando su hijo mayor necesita ayuda. Drabble.


Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

La vida está inundada de buenos y malos recuerdos, algunos más recientes, otros casi perdidos en el tiempo, pero siempre allí, a la espera de ir por ellos cuando son requeridos.

En el caso de Harry, que había vivido mucho más que la media del mundo en lo que a experiencias se refería, sobra decir que casi podía encontrar una referencia fácilmente relacionada con algo que le pudiera haber ocurrido en el día a día.

Como sucedía esa mañana, justamente.

Al parecer, su hijo mayor, ofendido por la disposición en Hogwarts según la cual los alumnos de primer año no podían llevar una escoba, se había declarado prácticamente en rebeldía, lo que tratándose de él, consistía en prestar menos atención en clases de lo normal, y como si eso fuera poco, procurar introducir una de contrabando en la escuela, motivo por el cual a su padre no le quedó más opción que presentarse a la oficina de la directora para ofrecer disculpas y encargarse de ese "pequeño problema".

Y este _problema_, que por cierto vale reconocer se encontraba profundamente avergonzado, todo hay que decirlo, esperaba un buen regaño, pero obtuvo algo más.

Con la anuencia de la directora, generosa y bastante amable pese a su carácter en apariencia estricto, padre e hijo pudieron sostener una conversación en los jardines de la escuela.

Y allí estaban, un pequeño que procuraba mantenerse todo lo digno que puede mostrarse un niño de once años que acababa de recibir una fuerte reprimenda, y su padre, que a pesar de lo que podría pensarse, encontraba el asunto en general bastante más divertido de lo que algunos podrían pensar.

—No es justo—el niño se adelantó—, es una regla tonta, sé montar muy bien en escoba, papá, tú lo sabes.

Harry se preguntó si le valdría decirle que debía respetar las reglas; sinceramente, lo dudaba mucho, porque no creía que su hijo fuera totalmente ignorante de todas las que él había roto cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

—Ese no es el punto, James, tú sabías bien que no te iban a permitir tener tu propia escoba este año, ¿cómo pudiste involucrar a tío George en esto?—iba a tener unas palabras con él también, claro, pero eso sería luego.

—No parecía tan mala idea en su momento.

Sería descarado; eso debió sacarlo de su abuelo.

—¿Qué hacemos, James?

—¿Devolverme la escoba?

—James…

—Tenía que tratar—su hijo se encogió de hombros con semblante derrotado.

Harry rió, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tenía claro que nunca trataría con dureza a sus hijos, siempre sería honesto y sencillo para intentar que comprendieran las cosas.

—Además, a ti te permitieron usar una escoba en primero, he visto las fotos—James se envalentonó un poco por la reacción de su padre—. Y si hubiera podido entrenar con mi propia escoba, también entraría al equipo de Quidditch este año, soy bueno.

—Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto, no intentes marearme, ¿recuerdas que teníamos un trato? En segundo año tendrías tu escoba aquí en Hogwarts y podrías volar todo lo que quisieras.

—Pero falta un año, me voy a perder de muchas cosas…

A Harry le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que no era verdad, que no algo tan importante, pero no podía mentirle, vaya que lo era.

Le bastó una mirada al cielo para recordar los vuelos en su niñez, esa Nimbus que la profesora McGonagall le hizo llegar en primer año, su primer juego, esa sensación de tristeza infinita por la escoba destrozada a merced del Sauce Boxeador que continuaba incólume en su colina…

Y si seguía pensando tan poco un poco más, llegaba sin dificultades a la Saeta de Fuego, la escoba que tanto quería y aún protegía como si fuera un tesoro, no por su valor, sino por lo que significaba para él. Esa escoba era Sirius en su corazón, siempre lo sería.

Vio a su hijo y reprimió un suspiro; no había escogido los nombres que llevaba por casualidad, de algún modo estaba destinado a hacerle honores a los que se los legaron.

—¿Cuántos puntos le quitaron a Gryffindor por esto?—preguntó de pronto.

—Cincuenta—masculló su hijo de mala gana.

Harry sacó cuentas y tras una pausa, empezó a hablar.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Cumplirás tu castigo, el que sea que la directora McGonagall considere conveniente, y cuando hallas obtenido esos cincuenta puntos de vuelta para tu Casa, te daré permiso para que entrenes con las escobas del colegio—lo miró como invitándolo a protestar, lo que no hizo—, y entonces podrás presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, ¿qué dices?

James arrugó la nariz, empezó a mover adelante y atrás con nerviosismo y miró a su padre de reojo.

—¿Y si no soy lo bastante bueno? ¿Y si no me aceptan?

Harry sonrió de lado, entendiendo al fin cuál era la preocupación de su hijo.

—Si tu capitán cree que eres lo que necesitan, te aceptarán, no importa la edad que tengas, y si no es así, en cuanto regreses a casa en las vacaciones, entrenarás conmigo y te presentarás en el siguiente curso.

—¿Me entrenarías?—la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Soportarías que tu padre te diga cómo montar una escoba?

James se lo pensó un poco, y sonrió aún más si era posible.

—Solo si me prestas la Saeta de Fuego.

Definitivamente, había cosas que se heredaban, y el amor de los Potter por las escobas era una de ellas.


End file.
